


Fré Tousse or Caitlin's Big Screw Up

by GrayNeko



Category: 6teen (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fondling, Free Use, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intense Penetration, Kissing, Multi, Rough Sex, Semen Swallowing, Sex for Money, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big dick, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko
Summary: The girls think jobs at a new kiosk will net them some easy money but they get a lot more than they bargained for when they find out what it's really selling. This story has been commissioned byEl_Heffe.
Relationships: Caitlin Cooke/Multiple, Jen Masterson/Strangers, Jen Masterson/Wyatt Williams, Jude Lizowski/Jen Masterson, Nikki Wong/Stanger
Kudos: 9





	Fré Tousse or Caitlin's Big Screw Up

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a parody. I do not own 6teen or any of the characters that belong to the series. If you enjoyed this piece, make sure to thank El_Heffe and check out my profile for information about commissioning a piece for yourself. Comments and critiques welcome.

The Gallaria Mall was bustling with its usual fair of customers and among them three young women were spearheaded by a perky blonde. 

“I’m telling you, this place is almost too good to be true. From what I heard, it’s the best way to make some quick spending cash,” Caitlin said to her friends. 

“If it sounds too good to be true then it usually is.” Nikki’s voice dripped with her usual sarcasm as she condescended to the bubbly girl in the lead. 

“Try to be a little positive Nikki, but yes Caitlin, this does sound too good. What is this job again?” Jen asked, ever concerned when one of her friends had a plan that seemed dubious. 

“It’s supposed to be a new kind of relaxation and stress relief booth for men, like those massage kiosks that pop up every now and then. I think it’s a new French thing, Fré Tousse, or something like that.” 

“That doesn’t sound remotely French. Wait, we’re not giving the massages, are we? I’m not touching some gross dude’s hairy back,” Nikki mimed gagging as she spoke. 

“Eww, gross, definitely not. The way I heard it all we have to do is ‘lay there and look pretty’ so I think we’re just supposed to let guys look at us while they get whatever done to them.” 

“That really isn’t much better,” Jen commented before Nikki could say something much harsher. “But if it pays as much as you say it does, I think we can all let some guys ogle us for a while.” 

“Ugh, fine, but I’m holding you responsible if anything goes wrong,” Nikki said as she stopped Caitlin and spun her so she could jab the blonde in her shoulder. 

Unphased by Nikki’s threat Caitlin squealed shrilly with excitement as she pulled the two of them into a hug. 

“Oh thank you, thank you. Now I’ll get that recruitment bonus for sure!” 

“Recruitment bonus?!” The other girls yelled in unison. 

“Did I forget to mention I preemptively signed you two up?” Caitlin smiled sheepishly as she seemed to shrink with contrition. 

The girls continued to chat animatedly as they made their way towards a remote wing of the mall, unaware of the veritable mob of people, all men, waiting there before a counter. Behind it were several clearly hastily constructed booths lined with plastic tarps. Despite the slapdash setup the eagerness of the crowd was palpable and it was easy to understand why once one filtered out the murmuring of the masses and discerned the sounds of moaning and flesh colliding coming from the booths. Several signs sat on the counter, detailing a pricing list with a significant discount for group purchases, causing many men in the crowd to turn to each other and begin bartering deals as they waited for their turns. 

*** 

‘ _I’m going to kill Caitlin._ ’ 

It was the one thought that kept running through Jen’s mind as she grunted with every thrust into her. Her current customers were busy filling her pussy and ass, forcing her to lay sideways partially on a table that may have once been used for massages, meaning it was thankfully sturdy and somewhat comfortable. She wasn’t sure how many customers she’d already served but after the third creampie she was glad this job handed out the morning after pill at the end of a shift. 

To tell the truth, she would gladly risk getting pregnant if it meant guys would stop trying to cum on her face. She’d had to grab so many guys by the hips and pull them close enough so she could choke down their gross loads to avoid their lame attempts at facials. Did they have any idea how hard it was to get jizz out of hair? Especially when all she had to clean herself between customers was a couple of towels and some baby wipes! 

She bit her lip in consternation as the man plowing her ass grabbed her long amber hair, roughly pulling as he increased his pace. 

“Watch it back there!” She growled through gritted teeth, her dimples becoming deep divots as every muscle in her face clenched. The first guy who had fucked her ass at least had the decency to use plenty of lube, not that it had made it feel any less like fire being shoved up her backside, but with each following anal fuck they seemed to use less and less of the slippery lotion. To make matters worse, her well-toned cheeks, while shapely, lacked much in the way of padding and were so numb she was sure that sitting was going to be super unpleasant for the next week at least. 

The guy fucking her pussy was trying, for what it was worth. He almost seemed attentive as he fondled her petite breasts, teasing her aching nipples to make her gasp occasionally. She wasn’t used to anyone paying much attention to her breasts, and this guy was the first to do anything with them out of all the customers so far. It would have made him quite the winner in her book if he wasn’t visiting a fuck booth to do so. 

Jen bit her knuckle to keep from moaning as an orgasm crested through her body. She didn’t know why but she hated letting the men fucking her know that their rough use of her did occasionally feel good. Unfortunately, while she could stifle her climatic moans, she could do nothing about the way her body squeezed and milked the cocks pumping into her. Her sudden tightening brought both customers to their limits and they slammed into her with vigorous grunts. She had trembled and quaked the first time her insides had been painted white but the experience had quickly worn thin and now she simply sagged into her arms as they pulled free and let her leg drop down. 

“Not bad, she’s pretty cute. Too bad she’s not curvier,” one of the guys said offhandedly. 

“The feistiness wasn’t bad but she could have been a little more into it. Definitely only three stars.” 

Were they rating her? And only three stars? Out of how many?! 

Jen pushed herself up to round on the duo but as she turned on shaky legs, she found they had cleaned themselves up and left already. She sagged against the table while slowly reaching for the towel and some wipes to clean herself up. Was she really getting upset over a rating in a fuck booth? Why had Caitlin signed those stupid contracts?! 

Two chimes of a bell signaled the approached of her next customers, the number of chimes letting her know how many to expect. She groaned and let her forehead bang onto the table. Maybe if she just stood like this the guys would get the hint and just get on with it without needing any kind of a show. 

“Woah, there really is a naked chick in here. She’s very toned. That’s hot.” 

Jen froze, fear gripping her whole body as she recognized the beach bum drawl of her friend Jude. What was he doing here?! And he came with someone else. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing there were really only two options as to the identity of the other person, and she dreaded one only slightly more than the other. 

“Are we sure this is a good idea. Maybe we should just go.” 

Yep, that’s Wyatt. His presence only brought the briefest sense of relief as that meant at least she wasn’t going to get fucked by her idiot stepbrother. She willed her body to remain still but the fear that coursed through her had dampness dripping down her leg as her body misconstrued her racing pulse for arousal. 

“Nah bro, you need to do something to get over your latest breakup and I’m in need of mondo stress relief. My new board won’t be here for a couple more days and my dealer got pinched a week ago, so it’s my treat. Besides, dudette is clearly into it, look how wet she is.” 

Jen swallowed a groan and with it the urge to yell at her friends. She could not, under any circumstances, let them know it was her they were about to tag team. She grabbed the towel and dragged it over her head, hiding her face as best as possible as she reluctantly wiggled her ass to prompt Jude and Wyatt to get to work. 

Her self-control was stretched taught as fingertips calloused from years of guitar playing tentatively fondled her ass. Wyatt’s hesitance disappeared quickly as he slipped between her legs, working at her pussy until she was so wet his rough callouses were slick enough that they no longer dragged painfully over her folds. Jude surprised her with his consideration as she felt the familiar and dreadfully cold presence of lube invading her asshole. She squeaked as the intrusion forced her involuntarily onto the balls of her feet, clinging to the table as she braced herself. She’d been through this enough times to know what to expect as Jude slide two fingers in after the lube, stirring up her ass. 

She was glad for the towel draped over her head as it muffled her voice, their fingers were far more attentive than any of her previous customers and it was all she could not to moan and gasp wildly. She thought she’d become almost numb from the waist down but her friends were proving that false as her legs threatened to buckle. 

“Sorry to bother you brah, but we’re going to have to move you if we’re going to get to the good part.” 

Jen didn’t have time to process Jude’s word as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off the table. She struggled to keep the towel covering her face as she stumbled and teetered. Hands caught her before she fell over and then she was looking Wyatt in the face. 

Surprise turned his eyes into saucers and his mouth began expanding in a cry of panic but Jen reacted faster, reaching out and pulling him close. His cry died as their lips collided violently and then she spun them both until Wyatt’s back was against the table. She shoved him down, not giving him a chance to utter a sound as she scrambled on top of him. She pleaded with him silently as she hastily reached between them and gripped his cock, guiding it to her pussy and thrusting her hips down. Jen paused as she came to rest on Wyatt’s lap, caught off guard by the girth and length of his dick as it filled her beyond anything she had experienced so far. 

“Killer moves brah. Now let me show you some of mine.” 

The table creaked as Jude clambered up behind them, grabbing her ass as he did so, which just ground her into Wyatt’s lap and his dick that much harder. She squeezed her eyes shut as a powerful moan threatened to escape her but they sprang open again as Wyatt pulled her into another kiss. It lacked any sense of romance but there was a hunger to it as he tasted her, his tongue aggressively exploring her mouth. She was the verge of succumbing to him when Jude’s cock pressed against her asshole and slid past the exhausted barrier in one smooth thrust. 

Did all of her guy friends have huge dicks?! Jude might not be as thick as Wyatt but his cock hit a spot no guy had been able to reach yet, causing her stomach to jump with each thrust. With the two of them filling her and rubbing against each through her body she could only mewl and whimper into Waytt as they continued to ravage each other with their mouths. 

“Dudette’s really getting into, eh bro?” Jude said with a chuckle, which became a laugh when Wyatt flashed him a thumbs-up. 

Jen clung to Wyatt desperately as the three of them established a rhythm that mainly involved one guy hilting her for several seconds while the other pumped and then alternating. In the moments that Jude was thrusting against her, she and Wyatt blushed madly under the canopy of the towel. 

“What are you doing here?” Wyatt whispered so softly that Jen first thought she’d imagined it. 

“Caitlin,” was all she said in response before biting her lip as Wyatt’s cock dragged wonderfully along the walls of her pussy. Her fingers dug into Wyatt’s shoulder as she rolled her hips to better grind the length of his cock against her clit. This was the first time she found herself truly enjoying sex and her actions clearly met with her friends’ approval as they both moaned and gripped her tightly. 

Jen whispered into Wyatt’s ear as she thought of something that would make things even better and he flashed her a winning smile before ducking his head lower and plying his mouth to her nipples. Her eyes closed blissfully as jolts of pleasure made her twitch and tremble, soon her fingers were solidly entwined in his thick hair as she bit her lip to fight back lusty moans. 

“Whatever you’re doing dude, keep it up. Brah is getting crazy tight,” Jude said with a grunt of effort as he continued to thrust vigorously. That flutter in her stomach that accompanied every buck of his hips made her want to toss her head about and truly revel in the experience but that would have dislodged the towel and she couldn’t afford to have Jude know it was her. 

Wyatt’s tongue and teeth on her breasts were proving to be the catalyst she needed to rapidly approach another orgasm. He tried not to yelp as she pulled him up by his hair to kiss him deeply, her keening cry of pleasure escaping between their lips as she rocked her hips harder towards that blissful crest. She was driving his cock deeper as she slammed her hips into his, leaving Jude to hang on for dear life, not that it seemed to bother the skater as he moaned enthusiastically. 

With one final, forceful drop of her hips Jen felt an explosion of heat in her core as Wyatt came with a strained grunt. Moments later she felt the sensation repeated in her ass as Jude hilted her, shuddering as his cock swelled with each spasm. She milked them with gentle sways of her hips, basking in her own euphoria as she and Wyatt panted heavily under the towel, resting their foreheads against each other in a tender moment. 

“That was awesome dudette!” Jude exclaimed, unintentionally ruining the moment, though Jen and Wyatt did share a soft laugh. 

Jen whimpered softly as Jude pulled himself free of her ass, her asshole winking slowly as his cum began to pool and leak out. Wyatt made sure to hold the towel in place for her as he sat them both up, his cock sliding free in the process. His chivalry earned him a peck on the cheek and teasing from Jude. 

“I think she likes you bro.” 

Wyatt laughed nervously as he glanced back at Jen but she had turned away, both to keep Jude from potentially getting a glimpse of her and to hide her blush. She did let a hand trail down Wyatt’s arm as he hopped off the table but couldn’t bring herself to move further as the boys dressed quickly and shuffled out of the booth. 

Jen reclined on the table once she was alone, finally letting the towel fall from her face. Conflict raged inside her over what just happened, on one hand that was the most mind-blowing sex she’d had so far, but on the other she doubted there was ever going to be a chance of a repeat performance, not to mention the awkwardness she and Wyatt could look forward to. Still the sex had been so good that she was actually considering forgiving Caitlin for getting her involved in this whole mess. 

Her charitable mood quickly dissolved as a boisterous voice thundered outside of her booth, accompanied by a trio of chimes. 

‘ _I’m going to kill Caitlin,_ ’ she thought wearily to herself as three more men stepped into her booth, one of them her boss, Coach Halder. 

*** 

‘ _I am going to_ ** _kill_ ** _Caitlin!_ ’ 

Nikki screamed the mantra in her head as she gripped the table she was laying on for dear life. The biggest sonofabitch she had ever seen was pounding away at her pussy like it owed him money. Tears rolled freely down her face, mixing with dried splotches of jizz from previous customers as his massive dick gut-punched her from within. 

This ridiculous shift had started off so well, her biting sarcasm and acerbic condescension had bested the first couple of customers. Her verbal abuse left their dicks wilted like week old flowers, and the best part was that they had no recourse to complain since she hadn’t physically tried to resist them. Hell, one guy actually got off from how mean she’d been to him, though it was weird to see a guy cry while ejaculating. 

Things went downhill when several guys came in at once. Her snark and derision proved far less effective against a group as each guy egged the others on until she found herself on her knees, being dragged from one cock to another. They had throatfucked her until she was too hoarse to do more than croak her disapproval as they plastered her face with thick ropes of cum. Robbed of her voice, she had to endure every customer that followed and had been fucked in every hole until cum dripped out of her like a leaky faucet. 

Now she was being fucked by Dongzilla, who, despite her lack of flexibility, had nearly folded her in half as he gripped her knees and kept pressing them back until they threatened to go past her head. She swore every time he bottomed out inside her she saw a bump appear just below her belly button as his dick tried to force its way past her cervix. 

“You’ve got nice childbearing hips. Bet you’d make a good mom.” 

Nikki blinked as her customer spoke for the first time since he had told her to lie down on the table. As his words penetrated her head her cheeks turned a crimson that had nothing to do with her strained position. Even worse, her pussy suddenly tried strangling his massive cock, causing him to snicker down at her. 

“You like that, do you? You wanted to get knocked up?” 

Nikki covered her face in a useless attempt to hide her blush but suddenly she was no longer just enduring his cock. Now every time he slammed into her, her heart raced and she tightened up so much it was a wonder he could pull out. 

“You’re going to have a goddamn litter by the time I’m done with you. Thinking of those plump tits of yours swelling up makes me so fucking hard!” 

He meant it too, Nikki hadn’t thought his dick could get any bigger but a strangled moan escaped her as he stretched her even further. Why did the thought of getting pregnant turn her on so badly? 

“If I’m going to breed you, I’d better do it right,” he said, suddenly pulling out completely, which made her whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He hoisted her off the table, manhandling her with ease as he held her up with his hands under her knees with her back to him. He lowered her back down onto his cock and as he filled her up once more his arms snaked up until he had her in a full nelson. 

She should have been outraged, this position was humiliating and more awkward than when he was bearing down on her but then he thrust his hips upwards and her anger was forgotten as she saw stars. She usually hated men who handled women so roughly, but the shock of his cock striking even deeper than before pushed out all of her usual thoughts, leaving only the desire to be filled as much as possible. He squeezed her even tighter as his pace quickened until he was practically jackhammering away at her. She swore and sputtered until it became too much to take and her eyes threatened to roll back in her head and her tongue hung loose from her mouth. 

“Open. That. Fucking. Cunt.” 

Each word was punctuated by a powerful thrust, the last one finally battered through the final barrier. Nikki’s world went white momentarily and when she could see again, she was staring at a massive bump protruding from her abdomen. The giant dicked bastard was actually fucking her womb! 

“Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!” 

His pace didn't slow in the slightest, only now every buck of his hips brought that clobbering cudgel of a cock rocketing up to assault her poor cervix all over again and she felt like she was about to be turned inside out every time his dick began to descend. Even worse, each thrust made her pussy spray a stream of clear fluid, making her feel like some sort of human water sprinkler. His relentless stamina felt like it was going to be the death of her, she couldn't take much more of this kind of punishment. 

Blessedly, he did have his limits as he let out a roar and slammed into her with enough force that his heavy balls swung up to strike her mound with a hard slap. He held himself there as it felt like a furnace had exploded in her stomach. Unimaginable heat bloomed again and again as the confines of her womb became painfully tight. Eventually his cum had nowhere else to go and began to leak out and dribble down his balls. 

Nikki’s sense of the world had been wiped away as he filled her with what seemed like liters of sperm. Imagining her belly swollen with child made her convulse and spasm, wringing every last drop from the pillar of flesh lodged firmly inside her. With a grunt of effort, he set her back down on the table, finally feeling the effects of his exertion as sweat dripped from them both. Nikki lay in a heap, basking in the overwhelming heat in her core. Even when he finally extracted his cock and her gaped pussy poured out a steady stream of cum, she remained senseless. 

“Might want to give her a minute. I really put her through the wringer.” She heard the words but could hardly put meaning to them as strength trickled back in to her limbs. Eventually the euphoria faded and she was left groaning miserably as a thousand different kinds of pain throbbed all over her body. At least the massive fucker’s words had done some good, no new customers had been sent in to heap more abuse on her. 

Her moment of reprieve was accompanied by a haze of guilt and turmoil. How was she going to explain losing her virginities to a bunch of strangers to Jonesy? Even putting the blame rightfully on Caitlin wouldn’t make things better. A voice pierced the misery fog in her mind, granting a burning clarity as she recognized the owner. He couldn’t possibly be so stupid... except that she knew he very much could. 

“Come on guys, come get your pipes cleaned! We got an assortment of tasty honnies ready to let you take a dip in their pots! They’re down for nearly any kind of afternoon delight! Sir, I’m going to ask you to keep your Brokeback hands to yourself! I am not on the menu, cowboy!” Her boyfriend shouted, clearly enjoying his latest job that he had oh-so-conveniently forgotten to tell her about. 

‘ _I am going to_ ** _kill_ ** _Jonesy!_ ’ 

*** 

‘ _The girls are going to kill me._ ’ 

The stray thought drifted up from the recesses of Caitlin’s mind, barely noticeable as she moaned heartily around a thrusting dick. Her ass and pussy were equally filled and she wouldn’t have it any other way. After struggling not to cry and sob through her first couple of customers Caitlin had had an epiphany, though some might describe it more akin to watching a lightbulb explode, a brilliant flash and then darkness. 

She had spent all of her dating life looking for “The One”, this ill-defined concept of the perfect man that she had been told she needed to be complete. She couldn’t count the number of guys she had dated in pursuit of this mythical figure but things had never progressed with any of them beyond some heavy kissing and maybe a little dry-humping before some flaw emerged that disqualified them. Now, having been ravaged thoroughly, she knew she had been silly to discount any of them. She was done looking for “The One”, no man would ever be perfect but every dick was amazing and, after today, there was no way one dick would ever be enough to satisfy her, not anymore. 

She gurgled happily as the man fucking her mouth let loose, pulling her down to the base of his cock to blast her throat with jets of cum. Her lithe frame shuddered as her lungs burned for air but she couldn’t stop milking his cock for every last drop and soon her body’s need for air turned into an earth-shaking orgasm that set off the men fucking her other holes. One pulled out and sprayed her stomach with line after line of jizz while the other continued to pump her ass as his cum leaked out around his cock impaling her. Just as darkness began to swim at the edge of her vision the cock in her mouth pulled free with an audible “schlerp”, her head lulling to the side as she gulped in air, cum and spittle dribbling from her lips. 

The man underneath rolled her to the side so he could extricate himself, but she was more than happy to lay there in her cum-drunk fugue as all three were quickly replaced by more customers. Once it had become clear that she was quite enthusiastic about the work the people in charge had opened her booth to the public and men came en masse to get at her young, nubile body. Some were too impatient to wait for a hole to become available and simply jerked-off onto her stomach or back, depending on which way she was currently laying. 

Hands groped her, some cleaning her up while others fondled or pinched whatever flesh they could reach. She reveled in their touches, grinding against some while she suckled on any fingers that ventured near her lips. She found her body being repositioned until she was laying atop a man again. She closed her eyes in blissful thanks as his dick penetrated her, that sensation of being filled giving her a high that had only ever been matched by a full day of shopping. Her reverie was broken as lips pressed against her own, her eyes opening in surprise even though she had stopped really seeing the faces of the men fucking her a while ago. Their faces didn’t matter, only their cocks mattered, and kissing had lost most of its appeal so while his tongue invaded her mouth, she remained largely uninvolved in the experience. 

Fortunately, one of the other men grabbed her by her blonde pixie cut and pulled her away from the kiss, putting her mouth to its proper use as he forced an impressive length of cock past her lips. She moaned her appreciation around his rod before letting out a muffled squeal of joy as first one cock plunged into her asshole and then another joined it, stretching her ass to its limit. Not many men had tried to double team her like that but the experience had been amazing each time. Her audience wasn’t done yet as hands grabbed each of her wrists and wrapped her hands around two more shafts. 

“Glrk, glrk, glrk,” she gagged and choked merrily even as reflexive tears streaked down her face, ruining what little makeup hadn’t been smeared by facial after facial. She lost herself in servicing them all, their pleasure was her pleasure and she was drowning in it. Her breasts, perky handfuls of flesh, were grabbed, some massaging them while others harshly squeezed and mashed to their hearts’ content. Hands spanked her ass, prompting her to lunge forward only for more hands to pull her back roughly, impaling her on a menagerie of cocks. They cheered her on, called her names, lovingly doted on her, threatened to use her until she broke, and she could only vibrate happily around the cock that was fucking her throat raw. 

The crowd seemed to respond to her enthusiasm and as each man eventually unloaded the contents of his balls into her, they were hastily swapped with others, not even bothering to clean her before jamming their cocks into whatever hole had room. Caitlin found herself being turned this way and that, posed to give the best access to whoever was currently using her. 

She had no idea how long this went on for but eventually she found herself on her knees, disappointed that her holes were empty but pleased to be completely encircled by men who were stroking themselves furiously to her. One by one they stepped forward and ejaculated, spraying her wildly with jizz. Her mouth hung open to catch as much as possible but so much more splashed on her body and face until the world turned white. She sat on her knees for several minutes before she felt the press of bodies had disappeared. She blinked several times before wiping the cum that had congealed over her bright green eyes to find that she was alone and almost completely covered in semen. 

She ran her tongue over her hand like a cat cleaning its paw, shivering euphorically at the bitter mix she’d been painted with as it rolled over her tongue. As she happily continued cleaning herself, she recalled that she’d also get paid per customer served and though it had now become her second favorite thing to do she was growing wet with excitement at all the shopping she was going to do. 

‘ _I heard they have really cute_ _crotchless_ _panties at the adult shop around the corner. I should go and buy a pair or six._ ’ 


End file.
